Inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in which the method uses an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) photolithography process.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices may encompass a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device for operating various functions contemporaneously or simultaneously.
Semiconductor devices have been progressively required for high integration with the advanced development of the electronic industry. Manufacturing semiconductor devices is therefore becoming difficult because there may be some challenges of process margin reduction in an exposure process defining fine patterns. Semiconductor devices also have been increasingly requested for high speed with the advanced development of the electronic industry. Various studies have been conducted to meet the requirements of high integration and/or high speed in semiconductor devices.